New Found Love
by Amara Mizuki
Summary: In a world where the boys have yet to come upon the Cirque du Freak, Darren and Steve are roommates in college. After coming home from the movies, Darren shows Steve that he means more to him than just friend. Will Steve return the feelings? OneShot DxS


**Hey, everyone, this story came to me a while ago, probably in the middle of the summer (actually while I was finishing up the Cirque Du Freak series lol) but since I didn't have time then to upload it then, I'm going to do it now. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I promise to update as soon as possible. Sorry to keep you waiting, but thank you for your patience :) **

**Oh, and if anyone has a better idea for a title for this story, let me know please :)**

**Now, enjoy the story :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was interesting," I said, leaning backwards until my back was against the soft fabric of my bed.

"Yeah, I guess…but that movie needed some serious changes!" Steve roared, kicking the desk chair back and grabbing a seat.

"Well, look on the bight side, we're going to that show tonight…" I said, glancing sideways at him, hoping to see his reaction.

Steve thought about it for a moment, then, as I watched, a smile grew upon his lips. Turning to me, he raised an eyebrow, and stared at me; his eyes seeming to be burn holes through me. Just as I was about to tell him to stop, he spoke.

"I was thinking…" he started.

"Hmm…I never would have guessed," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up…I was thinking, what if there are real life vampires there? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Vampires. I should have seen that one coming. Steve had always been fascinated with them ever since I can remember. Even now, in college, he still had to watch every horror film and read every comic book he could get his hands on.

I thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, "Sure, I guess…"

"You sound very thrilled," Steve said, rolling his eyes, "Are you sure want to come tonight? It won't bore you to death will it? Besides, it's not like your going alone…"

"I didn't mean it that way!" I cried, rolling over onto my stomach to look at him, "I'm not entirely sure that there are going to be real vampires there…that's all. And of course it'll be awesome if there are…"

Steve glanced up at me, "Are you sure you're not saying that just because of me?"

I sighed and pushed myself up off the bed. When I was firmly on my feet, I walked over to Steve and pulled him up until he was standing next to me. Steve looked at me, wondering what I was going to do. But before he had a change to speak, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. He froze.

Many thoughts were running through my head as I slowly backed Steve up against my bedroom door. Many were telling me that this was wrong and that I should stop while I was ahead. But another part of me was pressing me forward, telling me to go ahead and kiss him. I stood there for a moment seeing if Steve was going to do anything to stop me.

Steve stared at me, not quite sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he should push me away, or go with the flow. As I watched, I saw him battle it out in his mind, coming to a conclusion a few minutes later. Sighing, thinking that I had made a huge mistake, I started to back away, but Steve grabbed a hold of my wrist and stopped me. I turned back around and before I knew what was happening, his lips were upon mine.

Shocked by his suddenness, I froze, just as he had only moments before. Sensing this, Steve began to pull back, thinking that he had screwed up, but I recaptured his lips and returned the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned slightly and obediently opened his mouth for me, letting my tongue enter and play with his.

After what seemed like hours, we pulled away, gasping for air. We both stepped back from each other. Steve slouched down to the floor, leaning against the wall and I returned to the bed, thinking of what had just happened. Steve was my best friend, always has been, and now I was kissing him. That is something friends normally don't do. But I couldn't help but think of the weird sensation I had gotten from that kiss. It was like having butterflies in my stomach: which is something I had never felt before. Shifting my eyes up, I caught Steve looking at me. When he saw that I had noticed, he quickly looked to the side.

Clearing my throat, I spoke, "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I didn't—I mean I was—"

"Darren, listen, can I ask you something?" Steve said shyly, looking anywhere but me.

"S-Sure…" I responded.

'_Well, here it goes…I knew something bad was going to happened..._' I thought to myself as Steve worked up the nerve to talk.

"Did…did you mean it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, slightly puzzled and a little taken aback.

"I meant, when you kissed me, did you mean it?"

Steve was shaking a little as he finished the question and had brought his knees to his chest like he always did when he was nervous. I slid to the floor and slowly crawled over to where he was sitting, then, shifted so that I was directly in front of him.

"Well, what did you want it to be? Did you want it to mean anything?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly against my chest.

Steve's eyes widened and he struggled for the right words. Smiling, I lifted his chin up so that was looking me directly in the eye. Then, leaning, forward, I kissed him softly on the lips, showing him that what had happened earlier was for real. When I pulled back, Steve continued to stare at me, mouth slightly open.

"Listen, If you don't want this, we can forget—" I started to say but Steve cut me short by muffling my mouth with his.

This time the kiss moved slower, more passionate then the last one. When we finally broke apart, Steve was leaning over me, pinning my arms to the floor. Dropping lower so that his breath was tickling my ear, he spoke softly.

"Thank you…"

My eyes widened when he said that and I pulled back to stare up at him. Did this mean he accepted what had happened? Accepted _us_? Whatever happened clearly went the way he liked because he began to smile, which Steve hardly did. The closest he usually came to a smile was a sneer.

"So…you're okay with this then?" I asked, wanting to make sure that I hadn't mistaken him.

"Yes…but let me ask you this?" he snickered, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been wanting to do that?"

I blushed and looked away, "Uuhh…for probably a couple of weeks now…"

"A couple of weeks!" He shrieked.

"Y-Yeah…" I said, shakily, thinking he was ready to punch me.

"I have been wanting you for months, boy!"

I blinked. Then blinked again. Steve Leopard had wanted me? That was something I hadn't expected. Allowing Steve to help me up off the floor, I glanced behind us at the clock. The show was about to start and if we hurried we could still make it there in time.

"So then, about the show, do you still want to go?" I asked, pointing to the clock, "Because I'm ready…"

"Wow, now you sound rather excited to see it…" Steve teased, "What changed your mind?"

I grinned wickedly and grabbed his wrist, "You,"

Steve grinned back and with a slight snicker, we left the house and headed to the one place Steve was dying to be, the Cirque Du Freak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how was it???? Was it good...okay...bad??? Let me know please by leaving me a comment (if you'd like of course) :) Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
